1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a head-mount type display device as a display device to be mounted on a head, and a method of controlling the head-mount type display device.
2. Related Art
In video display devices, there have been proposed various technologies for reducing the stress applied to the user with switching of the image on the screen in the case in which display of a new picture is started, such as the case in which the state in which no picture is displayed on a liquid crystal panel is switched to the state in which a picture is displayed, or the case in which the input destination of a video signal corresponding to the picture to be displayed on the liquid crystal panel is changed (e.g., JP-A-2009-38759).
Also in a head-mount type display device (a head mount display (HMD)) as a display device to be mounted on the head, there is a case in which display of an image is disturbed due to the display failure or function failure of a device inside the head-mount type display device when, for example, changing the display method of the image (e.g., when changing the display direction, the display size, or the number of colors of the image). Since the head-mount type display device is used while mounted on a human head, and adopts a configuration of making the user visually recognize the image as a virtual image in the visual field area of the user, namely at a position extremely near to the eyes, the disturbance in the image provides significantly uncomfortable feeling to the user.
It should be noted that such a problem is not a problem limited to the case of changing the display method of the image, but is a problem common to the cases in which the disturbance occurs in the data communication inside the head-mount type display device such as a case in which the head-mount type display device is affected by an external noise.